This invention relates generally to a multiple article package and more specifically relates to an improved multiple article package of the type wherein a plurality of similar articles are packaged within the carton.
In the present state of the high speed packaging of cans of beverages such as beer, soft drinks, or the like, it is desirous today to package these articles in multiples of usually 12 cans or 24 cans. The package containing the multiple articles also has advertising matter placed on one or more of the exterior panels of the package indicating the type of product contained within the package and other advertising suggestions.
After the multiple articles are packaged in the carton, they are then shipped to a retail outlet where they are placed for purchase by the customer. Since space is at a premium in most retail locations and also for the convenience in keeping a continual supply available, the retail outlet will stack the cartons on top of each other to varying heights, which can result in large weights being placed on similar cartons in the stack, especially at the bottom portion thereof. This heavy weight from stacking then results in the chimes of the beer or soft drink cans making an impression on the interior face of the carton which comes through to the exterior panel of the package causing a series of raised ring-like protrusions which are very unappealing to the purchaser and cause distortion of the exterior face of the package and in the printed advertising matter on the package.